marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leopold Stryke (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , Porcupine's partner, agent of Count Nefaria and the Cowled Commander | Relatives = Jordan Stryke (Viper) (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Marine life expert, professional criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Dick Ayers | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 112 | Death = Ghost Rider Vol 2 21 | HistoryText = Leopold Stryke, the original Eel, was the curator of an aquarium who led a secret life as a costumed criminal. He was first captured by the police as a result of his battle with Johnny Storm, the Human Torch . After a second defeat by the Torch , he worked with Mr. Fear and the Ox against Daredevil . The Eel was recruited by Count Luchino Nefaria to assist him in his attempt to hold Washington DC for ransom . Nefaria and the costumed criminals he employed on this venture were thwarted by the original X-Men. However, the Eel later acted in partnership with three of the other criminals whom Nefaria had hired: the Plantman, Scarecrow, and Porcupine. Stryke later joined his brother Jordan, the original Viper, as a member of the first Serpent Squad. The Eel was also a member of the second Serpent Squad, although he was unaware on joining that Jordan had been murdered by the new Squad's organizer, the second Viper. The original Eel was finally murdered by the costumed criminal known as the Gladiator, who stole a disintegrator ray device that was in the Eel's possession. | Powers = Eel received all of his powers from the suit he had constructed. | Abilities = Leo Stryke was educated as a marine biologist and highly skilled in the field of electronics. He was a fair hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Eel possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Eel Battlesuit: *Insulation: Eel's costume was heavily insulated in order to protect him from the electricity it generated. *Greasy Coating: The costume exuded a grease-like substance which made it extremely difficult for opponents to get and maintain a firm grip on him. *Electrical Generation: It contained devices capable of generating large quantities of electricity, enough to stun or even kill a human being. He could utilize the electrical energy his costume generated for a variety of effects: *Electrical Blasts: The Eel could fire bolts of electricity from his hands. *Electrification: The Eel could electrify the outer surface of his costume with enough current to shock anyone who touches him into unconsciousness. This was direct current, so anyone grabbing him would be unable to release their grip. *Light Aura: The Eel could generate a glowing electrical aura around his costume capable of illuminating his immediate area. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Eel_%28comics%29#Leopold_Stryke | Links = * Marvel Directory }} hu:Angolna (Leopold Stryke)